Kya's help
by Lost42
Summary: The Rugrats help Kya deal with her Frozen obsession.


"Why are you so happy?" Kai asked as he noticed his sister smiling as she sat staring out the window as they made they're way to Tommy and Dil's house.

Kya turned toward her brother."Cause I get to stay up past bedtime and watch the new Frozen holiday special tonight."

"Kya you need help. You like Frozen to much." Kai said.

"So." Kya retorted."Tommy likes Reptar alot and nobody tells him to stop."

"He likes other stuff too." Kai shot back.

"Than how come we gotta watch Reptar everytime we go over there?" Kya asked.

Kai shrugged as they pulled into the driveway. They walked in as Didi answered the door and Kai and Kya were put in the playpen with the rest of the kids.

"Guys I need help." Kai told his friends when Kya was distracted with her Elsa doll.

"With what?" Lil asked.

"Do you guys ever notice how Kya likes Frozen way to much?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. What are we sposed to do it about it?" Phil asked.

"We gotta stop her from watching it so much. If I gotta listen to Let It Go one more time I'm gonna scream." Kai yelled.

"Maybe if we show her some of our favorite things she'll like more stuffs." Tommy suggested.

"Good idea Tommy." Kimi said clapping her hands."I'll go firstest."

"I want to go after Kimi." Lil yelled raising her hand in the air.

"We can't let Kya know what we're doing or else she really won't give up Frozen. She hates being made to do stuffs." Kai warned his friends.

Kimi walked over to Kya and tapped her on the shoulder. Kya jumped a little and turned around.

"Sorry i scared you, but do you want to play with Spuerthing?" Kimi asked.

Kya looked at the weird looking toy and back at her Elsa doll, then back up at Kimi.

"No thanks, but Superthing could gaurd Elsa's ice palace from Hans." Kya pointed at the block castle she had built.

"Ok." Kimi agreed and played along making Superthing beat up the Hans doll that Kya had took out of her backpack. They played until Didi caled them for lunch. Kya put her dolls carefully into her backpack and followed the others into the kitchen.

"Can I have a turn being Elsa?" Kimi asked after they had finished lunch.

Kya held the doll didn't let anybody play with it, it was her most prized posession.

"I'll let you play with superthing." Kimi added holding the toy out to Kya.

"Ok." Kya sighed handing over her doll. Kimi dropped Superthing in Kya's lap and ran off with the Elsa doll.

"What are you doing?" Kya shouted as she watched Kimi make Elsa fly."Elsa doesn't fly. She has ice powers."

Kya came over and snatched the doll from Kimi and shoved Superthing into her hands.

"You don't play right." Kya said hugging the doll close.

"Sorry guys. I tried." Kimi said sadly sitting down next to Chuckie.

"Nobody makes my sister sad." Chuckie said angrily standing up and confronting Kya. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and glared at him.

"What?" Kya asked."Are you here to wreck my toys too?"

Seeing the look on Kya's face made Chuckie feel nervous. He backed away slowly."Um no, but you should palolgize to Kimi. You made her sad."

"Well she ripped Elsa's dress and she doens't know how to play with her good." Kya said angrily. She took off the blue ice dress and threw it at Chuckie. She then reached inside her backpack and pulled out Elsa's coronation dress and dressed the doll.

"Nothing is working and now she's mad." Chuckie muttered."Is it really so bad that she likes frozen a little to much?"

"Chuckie!"Kai exclaimed."You don't have to live with her and yes it is. That's all I gotta hear about is Frozen this and Elsa that."

"Maybe if we fix the dress at least she won't be mad nomores." Tommy suggested taking the sparkly blue dress from Chuckie.

"How can we fix it?' Lil asked.

Tommy looked around and noticed Didi's sewing basket and sewing machine were sitting out.

"My mommy can fix the dress with the clothes fixing machine." Tommy pointed to the sewing machine.

"But Tommy, only big people clothes can go on there." Dil pointed out as he sat up from his nap.

"Well one time mommy fixed my teddy bear so maybe she can fix dolly clothes too." Tommy said unlocking the playpen and making his way over to the sewing machine.

"Come help me up guys." Tommy called as he tried to reach the chair.

"I'll do it. I'm the one who broked the dress." Kimi called and hurried over. She climbed on top of tommy and put the dress by the sewing needle where Didi was sure to see it. The kids raced back inside the playpen as Didi entered the room with pillows and blankets for the kids nap. Kai noticed the pillows and blankets and had an idea.

Hey guys I gota a idea. Kya has a Frozen holiday show coming on tonight. If we make her stay awake she's going to be to tired to stay up past bedtime and watch it." Kai explained.

"How are we going to keep her awake?" Dil asked.

"You already had a nap so that's your job." Kai pointed to Dil.

"Hey Kya want to watch the Goober Holiday show with me?" Dil asked hopefully.

"No thanks." Kya answered."I gotta get sleep so I can stay up late."

"But Kya you can't sleep." Kai interuppted."You wan to be like Elsa don't you?" Kya nodded."well queens don't take naps cause they're to busy so looks like you can't either."

So reluctantly Kya joined Dil on the couch and watched Goober with him while the rest of the kids took their naps.

"Ok, who's turn is it to stop Kya from liking Frozen?" Kai asked as he awoke from his nap.

"Mine." Lil raised her hand still lying on her pillow. The playpen was unlocked so Lil made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Kya. Lil knew Kya wouldn't want to look for bugs wth her so she thought of the next best thing.

"You want to come look for flowers with me?" Lil asked.

"There's snow outside." Kya pointed to the window."There's no flowers in snow."

"Oh yeah." Lil muttered and walked back over to the palypen.

"I don't know what to do guys." Lil told them.

"There has to be something we can do?" Kai whined.

"Can't you just except her for who she is?" Chuckie asked wanting to do something more fun then trying to do the impossible, which was make Kya not like Frozen anymore.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed, not one to usually give up, but even he was starting to find this day frustrating."You couldn't stop me from watching new Reptar."

"Maybe you're right guys." Kai sighed.

"Maybe she'll grow out of like I growed out of my favoritest jammies." Chuckie suggested.

Just then the doorbell rang. Didi answered it to find Kai and Kya's mom standing there.

"Looks like we have to go." Kai said as he saw his mom walk in.

"Sorry we didn't help much." Lil said patting Kai's shoulder.

"Thanks for trying." Kai said.

As they were walking out the door Didi walked up to them.

"I almost forgot." Didi started."I found this ripped and fixed it for you." She handed the now sewn dress to Kya, who smiled happily.

"Thank you Didi." Grace said.

"It's no problem. I know how much she likes the movie, that's how I knew it was hers." Didi said.

"We're working on that. She watches it almost everyday." Grace said zipping up Kya's jacket.

Later that night Kya was falling asleep on the couch when Olaf's Frozen adventure started. She tried her hardest to stay awake but it was no use. The next morning she woke up in her bed.

"Oh no." Kya cried."I missed it." Kya started crying uncontrollably. Seeing his sister so upset made him feel bad.

"I'm sorry Kya." Kai apologized."Maybe it will come on next year."

"That's to long and maybe i won't like Frozen then." Kya said through her tears.

Hearing this made Kai feel worse. He didn't even feel like eating breakfast now.

"I know I watch it to much but this was for Christmas and now I don't know how they celcbrate it." Kya sobbed.

"I'll make it up to you somehow." Kai promised. He noticed how even though Tommy hated Goober he still let Dil watch his holiday special and he could always leave the room when Kya watched Frozen.

"Guys I made a big mistake." Kai admitted later that day once they were all seated in Tommy's living room.

"Hey Kya, I got a suprise for you." Dil said grabbing the remote off the coffe table. He soon saw the picture he was looking for and clicked on it.

Kya was surprised to see Olaf on the screen. Everybody including Kai sat down to watch.

"You watched Gobber with me so I wanted to Frozen with you, but we don't have the movie and I saw this last night and had my mommy record it for us." Dil explained."Sides I like the snowman."

"Well that wasn't to bad." Kai said once the movie ended.

"Yeah. Olaf was funny." Kya giggled.

"The best part is we only have to see this at Christmas time." Kai cheered.

"Hey guys let's go play in the snow." Tommy suggested.

Kya and Dil built a smaller version of Olaf while the other kids made a big snowman. Having to wait a whole year to watch the Frozen holiday special made Kya realize she didn't have to watch Frozen everyday.


End file.
